The First
by Alpha - Zafiro Rose
Summary: Bunny fue el primero en verlo surgir, el primero que se acercó y el primero que quiso ayudarlo. Pero también fue el primero en odiarlo, el primero en romperlo, ¿será el primero en poder amarlo? JackRabbit, BunnymundxJackFrost.


El pequeño Jack Frost volaba por sobre los arboles de copas nevadas, se encontraba en algún lugar de Europa donde el invierno apenas estaba comenzando, eso significaba mucho trabajo, y a la vez, la felicidad de poder ver a los niños jugar con la nueve que él ofrecía personalmente.

Desde que los Guardianes y él derrotaron a Pitch Black, hace ya más de cinco años, los niños habían comenzado a en él cada vez más y más, logrando así ser notado y tener mucha más influencia, aunque eso lo tenía un poco agobiado, pues estaba consciente de que ahora sí que debía velar más por la seguridad de los niños que por la diversión, pero a ciencia cierta, todos sabían que eso no era un obstáculo para que Jack lograra crear nuevas formas de entretener a los pequeños con sus ventiscas y nieve.

Sin embargo, no se sentía solo, ya no. Luego de 300 años en soledad, podía ya decir que era parte de una extraña pero muy amorosa familia, los Guardianes.

Sí, no fue un proceso exactamente muy… rosa. Tuvieron sus peleas y discrepancias la mayoría del tiempo, que Jack se sintiera incomodo todo el tiempo y la falta de contacto corporal no ayudaba, pues North y Tooth estaban encaprichados con siempre abrazar o palmear la espalda del Heraldo del invierno. Por otra parte, su personalidad problemática y retadora fue, más bien, una ventaja para la relación que sostenía con el Pooka.

Contrario a lo que todos pensarían, ese par se había vuelto casi inseparable, sus constantes desafíos únicamente avivaban la llama y eso les hizo cercanos.

Quizás, demasiado cercanos…

Poco a poco, el chico de blancos cabellos se dio cuenta que la presencia de Bunnymund era la que más lo reconfortaba, comenzó a sentir que solamente él tenía su absoluta confianza. No es que los demás fueran ajenos a Frost, ¡claro que no! Solo que North siempre iba a hablar como una figura paterna, y Meme y Tooth eran demasiado sentimentales, Bunny era el único que le daba opiniones y consejos objetivos y, mayormente, con la cabeza fría.

— Quizás eso me hizo gustar de él, ¡pero es imposible! Somos… tan diferentes. — dijo Jack, en un pequeño susurro a un muñeco de nieve que él mismo había hecho.

El muñeco era pequeño, demasiad pequeño, cabía en la palma de su mano y apenas tenía dos piedritas funcionando de ojos.

— Es decir, no por el simple hecho de que él sea un Pooka, eso creo que no molestaría a nadie, pero… — suspiró antes de seguir hablando — él es el Heraldo de la primavera, y yo del invierno, él es demasiado estricto y yo apenas puedo estar quieto dos minutos… —

Que Jack estuviera triste era decir poco, su entrecejo levemente fruncido y su mueca triste daba la sensación amarga en el centro del pecho, la flora alrededor del Guardián parecía querer acercarse para alejarlo del sentimiento de soledad y rechazo que él mismo se daba.

— Y él es muy inteligente, es un Guardian digno… Y yo, yo solo entorpezco todo… —

— No es cierto, Frostbite — escuchó de repente, y tanta fue la impresión que su piel, ya de por sí pálida, parecía translucida.

— ¡Canguro! Oye, usualmente soy yo el que viene de repente, demonios… casi se me sale el corazón — dijo Jack algo más tranquilo pasados unos cuantos segundos, para levantarse y mirar al conejo.

Sus oídos pudieron deleitarse con el grato sonido de la risa del mayor, una risa algo ronca y grave, ciertamente muy seductora…

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí, de todos modos? —

— Vengo de Latinoamérica, acaba de comenzar la primavera… deberías estar haciendo nevar, ahora que recuerdo — lo miró con el ceño levente molesto, a Bunny no le parecía que Jack no cumpla con su objetivo, aún si apenas era el comienzo de su estación.

— Relájate, canguro, las ventiscas ya son las suficientes, no puedo hacer mucho más hasta en una semana más — le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bunny suspiró y relajó su postura, aunque aún le miraba severamente.

— Aun así, debes empezar a pintar las hojas para que caigan —

— Lo haré, sí, pero después —

— ¡Frost! — Jack no pudo evitar reír, mientras una cálida sensación le llenaba el pecho.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, Bunny le contaba como otros espíritus del frío estaban un poco encaprichados en mantener su estación, y sin quererlo, llenó de halagos a Jack.

El de cabellos blancos tenía que contener las ganas de apretujar a ese conejo entre sus brazos, ¡demonios! Estaba tan enamorado de él…

Y el pequeño muñequito de nieve tuvo la fortuna de poder ver lo que Jack creía imposible, algo que sus propios miedos le impedían ver.

Los ojos llenos de esperanza y amor con los que Aster miraba al pequeño Frost, un sentimiento tan puro como un prado en mitad de primavera.

Y quizás las flores querían despertar de su ensoñación a Bunny, para que se diera cuenta del invierno que lo miraba, un invierno tan amoroso pero solitario, que te daban ganas inmensas de arroparte con aquél que amas.

Ninguno podía ver la necesidad con la que el contrario lo buscaba, buscaban sus ojos mutuamente pero aun así, por sus inseguridades, no podían apreciar aquellos sentimientos correspondidos.


End file.
